Colder Then The Sun
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: It was an average day in Forks. That is until another vampire stumbles into town with a very strange and frightening power. But what’s even more frightening about him was this, he was the mirror image of my Edward, his name, William Cullen...
1. As Cold As Death

**A//N I have evil plot bunnies running chaos through my mind…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Host series. My OC isn't really an OC…ok he his, then he's not...You'll see what I mean!**

**Summary: It was an average day in the small town of Forks. That is until another vampire stumbles into town with a very strange and frightening power. But what's even more frightening about him was this…he was the mirror image of my Edward…his name…William Cullen. **

**- - -**

**Chapter 1: **_**As cold as death...**_

It was winter in the small town of Forks; my least favourite time of year, and I had school tomorrow. Although I was grateful for the dry sky, no rain! It hadn't rained in going on two days now, which helped my mood somewhat. It was a Sunday morning and so far I had yet to get out of my warm and comfy bed. I was content to lay where I was for another hour or so, but then the phone decided to ring.

"Ah, I new it was too good to last." I mumbled to no one as I yanked off my doona and climbed out of bed. I hurried down the hall and trotted down the stairs only to all but have a heart attack as I ran into something rather hard and cold. I would have fallen back if strong arms hadn't wrapped firmly around my waist and caught me. I stared ahead of myself for a moment, knowing full well it had been Edward who had caught me, and scared the hell out of me… I was about to accuse him of trying to give me a heart attack but froze and twitched when I noticed he had answered the phone and was chatting away with whoever was on the other line.

"Yes I did hear about that."

A pause…

"Oh really? I'm sure Bella would love to go."

Another pause, it was obvious to me that he was trying to set me up for something that I would no doubt say no to.

"Yes, an excellent idea I'll be sure to take her, yes good day to you too Angela." With that he hung up and placed the phone on the little table behind him. I eyed him suspiciously for a moment. He started back, only he was smiling that damn crooked smile of his with a slight hint of mischief in his gorgeous topaz eyes. Yes, he was more mischievous then I had first thought. Alice had said he was innocent…when he wanted to be. Which unfortunately was often because of course, he was a gentleman. "Why such a look Bella? Did I do something wrong?" I just rolled my eyes at his act of innocence.

"What did you sell me to this time?" I asked as I tried to pull myself out of his arms, only succeeding in getting myself more stuck in his embrace. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"I didn't _sell _you to anything my dear Bella, I simply told Angela I'd take you to the Winter Fair tomorrow, she wanted to know if you were going" I gapped at that and fixed him with a look of betrayal.

"B-but, there's school tomorrow!" Edward just grinned.

"Not anymore. The school agreed on a one day Fair day for the students. So you don't have to go tomorrow." I couldn't believe my luck, a Fair? Why hadn't I seen this coming? I wouldn't last five minutes at something like that! I'm sure Angela would keep me somewhat safe, but I just knew I'd find something to get myself killed with…I could decapitate myself on a Ferris Wheel! Don't ask how, with me anything's possible… Edward seemed to catch onto my worries and laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from the evil rides and cotton candy." I sighed in relief when I heard this, at least he'd be going too. Then I got an idea.

"Why not invite the others? I'm sure it won't be sunny tomorrow, I mean it is winter right…Which reminds me, why the heck would they hold a Fair _in the snow?" _Edward shrugged.

"Who knows, but it sounds like fun, I'm sure Alice, Jasper and Emmet would be up for it. Maybe even Carlisle and Esme." I inwardly sighed somewhat sadly. Rosalie probably wouldn't want to go because I would be there… "Don't worry, I'm sure Rosalie will come too." This caught me of guard as I eyed him critically.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" His response, a devious little smirk and a peck on the lips, then he was gone. I sighed dramatically as I wondered into the kitchen to start Charlie's breakfast; he too had yet to emerge from bed. Hmm, maybe after cooking breakfast I could sneak up to La Push! I'm sure Jake would be ecstatic to see me, I might even be able to drag him to the Fair...oh wait...Vampires and Werewolves don't keep the best company.

Crap...

That means the only 'life' in the group would be Alice, and possibly Emmet but Rosalie would probably keep him in check. Ok so it might not turn out to be the greatest day of the century but hey, what's the worst that could happen?

And after thinking that, I knew I'd just tempted fate...

- - -

"Oh god what is that stench?"

I knew I shouldn't have tempted fate...

"Argh, what is that _dog_ doing here?" Yes, Rosalie came, and apparently so did Jacob.

"Hey Bella! Fancy meeting you here." said Jacob as he came to stand in front of me, briefly glancing over my shoulder and grimacing slightly. I sighed as I took hold of his jacket and dragged him away from a smug looking Rosalie, who was currently being glared at by Edward. I pulled Jacob behind a portable rest room and folded my arms.

"Ok, just what in hell are you doing here?" Jacob looked at me as if offended for a moment, then gave a look of mock hurt.

"Awe come on Bell's, I was just checking out some of the rides with Quil and Embry! Is that such a crime?" I winced at the mention of other wolves being present. Don't get me wrong they were all my friends, but having them here while the Cullen's were present...well I was starting to wish I'd said no to Edward.

"I didn't mean it like that Jake, but you knew the Cullens were here I know it! I bet you smelt them a mile away." Jacob grinned at that.

"Your confidence in me is ego inspiring Bella, but your right...I am kinda here because of them. Sam found out they were coming here with you and he just...he just gets nervous when so many humans are around. You know how he is." I sighed again and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Ok I understand. Just promise me you won't start any trouble with any of the Cullens." Jacob just smiled my smile and nodded.

"Promise! But you better tell your bloodsucker that, he's giving me the evil eye." I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, causing him to grin again.

"His name is Edward, now don't worry the same applies to him, I know you can here me Edward so behave." I said as I glanced over my shoulder, only to see him raising a brow at me about fifty yards away. Jacob just laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. I yelped at the sudden contact and smacked the back of his head when he put me back down, of course I had to jump to reach. He just laughed again and jogged off no doubt to join his pack mates. I growled and fixed up my jacket, then turn on my heel to head over to Edward, only to find him right in front me with a smirk.

"I'll behave myself on _one _condition." I eyed him critically for a moment, then sighed.

"Ok I'll bite, what?" Edward just pointed behind me. I turned and followed his finger and paled instantly.

"Oh no no no no! I hate Rollercoasters!" He just grinned.

- - -

"Argh, I hate you..." Edward just patted my back gently.

"No you don't. Come on you have to admit that was kind of exciting. I mean I enjoyed it! Though I could beat that thing in a race any day." I just stared at him for a moment with a bored look, then groaned as my lunch threatened to vacate my premises. Edward smirked and sat me down on a random bench.

"Hmm, you humans are such delicate flowers." I tried to glare at him, but failed miserably and groaned again.

"Shut up, or I'll puke on you." Edward just laughed, though I could swear there was some nervousness in it.

"You wouldn't do that to me now would you Bella?" I just stared at him from the corner of my eye. He laughed again and edged away slightly.

"That's what I thought." I muttered as I leaned forward and held my stomach. "I am _never _going on one of those _again_." I groaned as I rested my head on my knees. I felt Edwards hand on my back for a moment, then he stood.

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best idea. Wait here and I'll get you some water." with that he walked off.

"Argh, some asprin would be better." I muttered to myself as I slowly leaned back and ran a hand through my hair. The second I get home, I'm having a nice, warm shower...then I'm going to bed. I sat still for a moment, then almost jumped out of my skin when someone leaned on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, your not gonna puke on Edward." I twitched.

"Damn." Alice giggled and pulled back to sit cross legged on the bench.

"He'll be back with some water and asprin in exactly 1 minute and 53 seconds! Give or take a minute..." I blinked and turned to her.

"Give or take a minute? Can't you see?" She just dropped her head and sighed.

"When there are three dogs running around here somewhere...no." I sighed.

"It's ok Alice, I still love you." Said girl just lifted her head and smiled brightly.

"Oh I love you too Bella!" with that I was offically glomped.

"A-Alice, to tight!" Yes, she was crushing me!

"Oh oh sorry! I got a little carried away." I laughed as I rubbed my arm.

"It's ok, where's Jasper?" Alice blinked as she raised a finger to her chin.

"He's with Emmet on the Rollercoaster. I swear boys and their toys." I just sighed.

"Edward took me on that."

"I know, I'll get him back for you."

"Thanks. Hey what about Carlisle and Esme?" Alice just smiled.

"Esme's here, but Carlisle got called in to the Hospital, something about a car accident and a truck..." I winced.

"That's too bad-"

"Don't worry Rosalie and I are keeping her company! Oh and by the way Angela couldn't make it, her mum's sick." I sighed.

"I'll call her later." I was about to ask Alice if she'd seen Jacob anywhere but before I could she jumped up and trotted off, not before turned around and saying.

"Sorry Bella gotta go, Emmet's gonna throw Jasper off the Rollercoaster!" I blinked, then shook my head.

"That guy is unbelievable sometimes..." Yes, he always was the show off...though it was usually Edward on the receiving end of his fun. Ok how long ago did Edward leave? He should be back in at least 35 seconds give or take a minute...argh the suspense is killing my stomach. I raised my gaze in the direction he left in and looked over the faces of the people around. There were a lot of people here today. You'd think the snow would chase them indoors or something. I stood and stretched for a minute, then a sudden cold chill ran up my spine. I blinked and looked around for a moment. I frowned when I suddenly felt myself get colder, it was cold yes...but my chect just seemed to tighten and I soon found myself shivering. Even with all my warm clothing plus Edwards coat I just kept getting colder. I gasped when I felt my chest tighten even more, it felt like something heavy was sitting on my chest and just seemed to get heavier. I gasped again and fell to my knees, gripping my chest and started panting.

It hurt, the tightening in my chest was getting worse and the cold was working it's way deeper into my body. I tried to speak, to call for help but only one word left my lips as the tightening increased.

"_E-Edward."_

The second the word hit the air I felt hard hands grip my shoulders and lift me slightly.

"Bella!" The instant I heard his voice the tightening in my chest vanished, and the cold along with it. "Bella, what's wrong? Say something!"

"Edward, what happened!" and just like that the others were by my side.

"Bella, say something dear, what's wrong?" Esme, Alice and Edward. I could hear them but I couldn't _hear _them. Their voices were distant, then another voice entered my mind. Though this voice was as clear as day and just as familier.

"_**Your his weakness..."**_

(A//N hmm, should I end it there? I'm so tempted...Ok I'll be good to my readers. But I expect a review out of you after this!!!)

"Bella, Bella please, say something what's wrong?" I opened my eyes slightly and blinked. I was on my back being held by a panick stricken Edward with seven other faces hanging over me. It seemed _every _non human had decided I was worth checking on...Jake included, hell even Rose was up there!

"Bella, please say something." I looked from Edward to Alice, who looked on the verge of tears. I complied and groaned.

"Argh..." That seemed to be enough to calm them down somewhat. Edward shook my shoulder lightly.

"Bella, what happened?" I blinked and tried to recall what _had _happened.

"I-I don't know...I was waiting for you to come back, then it just seemed to get a lot colder...then my chest... it felt like something was crushing my chest." The second I said this everyones face changed from worried to a mix of anger and panic. Even Rosalie looked as freaked out as the others. Then Edward looked me in the eyes.

"What else Bella? Did you feel, or _hear _anything else?" I stared at him, my mind instantly recalling the words I had heard.

_Your his weakness..._

"N-nothing else, it just hurt." His face hardened, then he picked me up bridal style.

"I better take you to the hospital, just in case." I was about to protest but he was already walking towards the car park where his silver Volvo was waiting. I looked back over his shoulder and saw the others standing in a tight circle around Alice, who had her eyes closed and her face set in concentration as Emmet seemed to shoe off a worried Jacob and co. I turned back to Edward, who just looked straight ahead, his face blank.

"Edward, what's wrong? I'm sure it was nothing." He remained silent. He opened the passanger side door and slid me into the seat, he fixed my seat belt and closed the door. As he moved around the car to his side I looked out the window. I froze, I stopped breathing, and everything cancelled out except for the sight I was seeing. It was an after effect of whatever had just happened...it had to be! There was no way it could be possible. Because...

I was staring at my Edward fifty yards away, leaning on the trunk of a dead tree...

It was impossible...

It couldn't be him...

Because _my _Edward's eyes were not the colour of blood...

And _my _Edward was in the drivers seat right beside me turning the key in the ignition...

A//N So sorry lovies but that is the end of this chapter. What did you think? I think it's mad! I love it...I expect reviews people!


	2. From The Inside

**A//N So sorry for the short chap... I assure you this one will be longer! And better!!!!!**

**I do not own Twilight! I do **_**kinda**_** own my OC...if you can call him that.**

**Recap: **

_**There was no way it could be possible. Because...**_

_**I was staring at my Edward fifty yards away, leaning on the trunk of a dead tree...**_

_**It was impossible...**_

_**It couldn't be him...**_

_**Because **_**my**_** Edward's eyes were **_**not**_** the color of blood...**_

_**And **_**my**_** Edward was in the drivers seat right beside me turning the key in the ignition...**_

"_Thinking__**"**_

"_Hearing__ thoughts__**"**_

"Talking"

"_**Telepathy"**_

**- - -**

**Chapter 2:**_** From the inside...**_

"I told you Edward, I'm _fine_." I don't know how many times I've said it, but it was starting to get annoying. First he drags me to the Hospital, then he insists Carlisle sees me. Said blond was currently talking with Edward by the door, speaking in that 'too fast for me to understand' way Vampires are prone to.

Then again, I am starting to wonder if something really _is _wrong with me. First there's the chill, then the tightness in my chest and _then _the whole hallucinating ordeal. I can't shake it, no matter how hard I try, that face keeps haunting my mind, the face of my Edward, then _not _my Edward. I have to tell him what I saw, no...What I _thought _I saw. He can tell me how silly I am, that everything's ok...

"Bella, I need you to tell me what happened." I jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Carlisle, I must have been too deep in thought to have noticed him move.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" I asked. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I need you to tell me what you felt." I blinked, then thought. After a minute I nodded.

"At first I was kind of cold...I mean normal cold for it being winter and all. Then, I suddenly felt a lot colder, as if someone had dropped ice into my coat or something, then my chest started to feel tight, like a pressure. It hurt for a while and I got colder...then, it just vanished, as if I'd never felt a thing to begin with." I looked at Carlisle, who was writing things down on his clipboard with a frown marring his usually soft features.

"Alright, anything else? Any after symptoms?" Should I tell them? Yes I have to, they have a right...

"Yeah...When Edward put me in the car I must have hallucinated or something because when I looked out of the window, I thought I saw..." I blinked, then turned my gaze to Edward and pointed at him. The second my finger landed on him he seemed to turn to stone, Carlisle along with him.

"Bella." I turned back to Carlisle, who's face seemed paler then usual. "You saw, Edward correct?" I nodded.

"Only, I knew I was seeing things because...His eyes were red."

- - -

I hate my life right now...

After revealing my little laps in sanity to Edward and Carlisle I was instantly taken back to the Cullen's residence and hauled up in Rosalie's room. Why her room of all rooms? Because her room wasn't half glass like Edwards, and it was on the top floor of the house. Now if I were being hunted by a homicidal vampire like Victoria, which I was, it was nothing but a little hop and I was dead...

That and for some reason Rose had covered the window with a thick sheet and Emmet had taken residence just outside said window. I was starting to feel like a patient in a loony bin...

Was there an explanation behind all of this? The best I got was from Alice, who had said _'Don't worry too much Bella! he won't even think of coming after you with all of us around.'_ Very reassuring don't you think? Now who was this _he _she was talking about? Why the hell would this 'he' come after me anyway? Did I kill his pet rock or something? Argh, I want answers, now...

Then just as I thought this Alice popped her head through the door. "You should get some sleep Bella, it's getting kind of late." Late? Oh yeah according to my phone it was 10:45PM! In other words getting close to midnight.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I stood from my brooding position on Rosalie's couch/bed thingy. Alice just smiled.

"He's out patrolling with Carlisle and Jasper, but don't worry Rose, Emmet, Esme and I are here for you!" I blinked, why would they be patrolling? Are they expecting trouble? I growled.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" I snapped as I folded my arms and stared at Alice, who almost shrank back from my harsh gaze. I was getting fed up with all of this, I was fine! What are they protecting me from, the cold? Alice was about to say something but a hand rested on her shoulder, silencing her. She backed out of the room and let Esme pass her, who came to sit on the couch/bed behind me. She patted the spot next to her and looked up at me. I looked at Alice, who had just left and closed the door behind her. I sighed, then sat down next to Esme. "What's going on? Why is everyone so alert?" Esme just sighed sadly.

"Because they don't want anything to happen to you dear." I blinked.

"Can you tell me what they don't want to happen to me?" I waited, then she sighed again and rested a hand on top of mine on my lap.

"There's something Edward hasn't told you, something none of us have." I stared at Esme, then shrugged.

"There's a lot I don't know about the Cullen's Esme, so if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." Esme just smiled sadly again.

"It's not that we want to or not Bella, it's just that, it was never a problem...But now it is, we have no choice but to tell you because now, your in danger." I raised a brow.

"When am I not in some form of danger? I mean first there's James, then Victoria and then the Volturi, and look at all the danger I put myself in when I walk out my front door?" Esme just dropped her head slightly.

"When you told Carlisle about what happened to you, when you told him what you saw-"

"What I _thought _I saw." I corrected with a raised finger. Esme just shook her head slowly.

"What you saw, wasn't your mind playing tricks on you. What..._Who _you saw, was real." At that my mind just went blank.

"What? No, it couldn't have been, I saw _Edward _when he was right there with me!" Esme just sighed sadly.

"His name is William. He is Edward's birth brother, they are twins." That was when I did something quite pathetic, I fainted.

---

~Unknown P.O.V~

It's winter, quite obvious with all of this snow...

Tree's withered away to nothing, branches slicked with glistening ice, the ground I tread covered in a white bed of frozen sky...

So cold it must be, out here in the middle of a frozen forest, so far away from civilization. So far from everything, but so close to something...

Here I stand alone in a white paradise, surrounded by beauty...

"But what's this? A trace of foolishness in the air?" I think so...Maybe I was wrong to move so soon. Oh well, orders are orders, the sooner the better...I long for some fun.

---

~Edward's P.O.V~

I don't understand! Where has he been all this time? Why come here, now? And further more why did he go after Bella!

_Damn, we have to make sure he's out of the area, there's no telling what he plans to do!_

Carlisle's right, we have to make sure he's gone...But if I know him...and I do...He won't be far. We've been searching for the better half of a day, and all we've had to go on was his scent! But even that was hard to follow, he smells almost exactly like snow! Damn it why did he choose winter to come? He's always been so sneaky! It's just like him to use our noses against us-

"Edward, wait, look at this!" I skid to a halt from my run and turn to Jasper, who had also stopped and was currently squatting in the snow, tracing his fingers around something I couldn't quite make out from where I was. I take a few steps forward and lean in over his shoulder, scanning the snow with my eyes as he pointed out what was obviously a shoe print now that I could see it. My eyes narrow at the finding, it wasn't just a normal shoe print, the snow was fused together around the sole of the print, making it slick ice instead of flat snow...

It was his self proclaimed signature...

"There's no denying it then, it's really him...William is back."

---

My head hurts, why does my head hurt? Maybe it has something to do with that nightmare I had...Argh...

"-la?"

Huh...

"-ella!"

So loud, be quite Alice...

"She's coming around, come on Bella wake up, it's ok." I open my eyes slightly and blink up at the face above me.

"A-Alice? What happened?" The girl above me grinned.

"You fainted silly! Esme caught you before you hit the ground, and whoa did you give her a heart attack! Oh wait a minute...Hey Esme Bella's awake!" He blink incredulously for a moment when Esme entered the room with a mobile at her ear, she looked at me and smiled in relief.

"Oh thank god, it's ok Carlisle, she's come back around- Oh yes I'll be sure to do that, sorry for the scare." With that she closed the phone and sighed. "Are you ok dear?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Um, I guess..." Alice looked at me suddenly and frowned, which to me came across as scary because.

.Frowned.

"What is it?" I ask her as she stares off into space, then without warning she's on her feet with her own phone to her ear and already out the door, she must have intended for me not to hear, but...

"I got him! He's heading to Bella's house, Charlie's there, hurry!" I felt my go body go stiff. He's on his way to my house, but that means...

"Charlie!" I'm already on my feet and rushing past Alice, who was muttering into the phone in that fast vampire way. She's so preoccupied trying to See and talk at the same time she doesn't even see me rush out the front door. I don't make it far because Esme grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Wait Bella, you can't go it's too dangerous." I splutter for a moment, then growl.

"I have to! If William's after me and goes to my house, what will he do to Charlie! I have to at least warn him!" Esme shakes her head.

"Leave it to Edward, Carlisle and Jasper, they can protect Charlie just fine, now please dear come back inside you'll catch a death out here!" Before I can argue we suddenly hear Alice almost screaming.

"Esme get Bella and run! He's coming!" Esme gasps.

"But you said he was going to the Swan residence!" Alice appeared on the stairs and pulled at her hair.

"He tricked me! He had his mind set on going to Bella's! But he had his body follow her scent here! He found a way around my sight!" I gasp. How is that possible? He can't possibly trick Alice's sight? "Well don't just stand there and gawk run!" Before I know what's going a sudden ear splitting crack breaks through the air. I blink once in confusion, but suddenly yelp when Esme grabs my arm and _throws _me to the side. Not a second after I hit the ground I felt something shift the air right in front of my face and the temperature suddenly drop. I opened my eyes after a moment and blinked.

Oh no I've gone blind! No, wait...what is this? I blink at the strange wall of shiny white not an inch from my nose, before I could fully investigate Esme was at my side and pulling me to my feet. "Run Bella! We'll hold him off!" Huh? Hold who...off...Is that ice? I blink at finding what had obscured by vision, the shiny white wall had in fact been...A very sharp looking disk of ice...It was embedded in the ground, where I'd been standing before...

"Oh god." I gasp as he stumble backwards, I looked at Esme, who had moved herself between me and some part of the forest with Alice. I looked past them to the tree line just in time to see another disk of ice slice through the air...right towards me. I clench my eyes shut and waited for pain, but before it hit something cold splattered against my face, causing my eyes to snap open. I stared at the towering back of Emmet, who had taken the hit without even a wince. He turned to look over his shoulder and grins at me.

"Well, ya gonna run or what? Rose'll take care of ya!" Just as he says this Rosalie appears by my side and grabs my arm, dragging me away from Emmet, who had started to walk towards the forest.

What was going on? Was that William just now? What was with the killer ice?

Why was he after me?

A//N DONE! Hehehe, sorry for the late update, been slacking off...Now if your dubious about the whole tricking Alice's sight thing, go jump in a volcano, this is my fic what I say goes...Anyway, any questions or idea's, REVIEW OR P.M ME!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


End file.
